As α1,4-galactosyltransferase and its genes, genes derived from animals [J. Biol. Chem., 275, 15152 (2000), J. Biol. Chem., 275, 16723 (2000), Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 227, 909 (1996)] and the like have been obtained. However, there is no example in which the α1,4-galactosyltransferase derived from an animal was expressed in a microorganism, such as Escherichia coli, as a protein having activity.
On the other hand, in the case of microorganisms, there is a report in which a gene encoding the α1,4-galactosyltransferase was obtained from a microorganism belonging to the genus Neisseria and the α1,4-galactosyltransferase was expressed in Escherichia coli using the gene [Protein Eng., 11, 295 (1998), Nat. Biotechnol., 16, 847 (1998)]. However, there is no report in which the gene is obtained from a microorganism belonging to the genus Pasteurella. 
Also, full nucleotide sequence of genomic DNA in Pasteurella multocida PM70 has been determined [Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 98, 3460 (2001)], and it has been suggested that pm1139 gene is a gene encoding α1,4-galactosyltransferase by homology search and the like. However, there is no report that the gene product has α1,4-galactosyltransferase activity.
Among galactose-containing complex carbohydrates, especially, globotriose (Galα1,4Galβ1,4Glc) is a sugar part of globotriacylceramide (Gb3: Galα1,4Galβ-1,4Glc-Cer) which is widely distributed as a Pk-type complex carbohydrate, and is known as an acceptor complex carbohydrate of vero toxin of Escherichia coli O-157 and as an acceptor of Shiga toxin produced by Shigella sp. or enteroinvasive Escherichia coli [J. Biol. Chem., 262, 8834 (1987), Infect. Immun., 58, 611 (1990)]. Also, pharmaceuticals in which the sugar part is bound to a carrier and the like have been developed.